Når blot hun følte
by afterthebattle
Summary: Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Spuffy. Sæson 6. Buffy føler sig isoleret fra sine venner og tager ud for at patruljere meget sent. Foregår omkring "Life Serial" og "All the Way"


**Når blot hun følte (S/B)**

"Hvad _er_ det stads?" Xanders foruroligede stemme fik de andre, der sad omkring bordet til at løfte hovedet. Hans bekymrede blik var rettet mod jakken, han havde haft på, da de havde været ude at patruljere for omkring en halv time siden. Overtøjets højre ærme var nu dækket af en mørk og slimet substans.

"Lad mig se." Dawn, der sad ved siden af Xander, lænede sig tættere på for at studere den klistrede plamage. "Mukus," konstaterede hun.

"Muku-hvad?"

"Sekret fra Fryal-dæmoner," informerede Anya og klappede kæresten let på skulderen.

"Giles fortalte mig engang om det," sagde Dawn. "Det er sådan noget slim, der kommer ud gennem deres næser, og når det så tørrer, bliver det- Jeg syntes heller ikke, det var særlig interessant," afbrød hun sig selv, da hun så de omkringsiddendes blikke.

Willow kunne ikke lade være med at smile. "Det var hyggeligt at være af sted i aften – så hyggeligt som det altså kan være, når man nu bliver trængt op i en krog og ikke er sikker på, om man overlever det næste øjeblik, mener jeg. Men det er længe siden at vi har været ude at patruljere sammen på den måde. Jeg savner det. Savner du det ikke også, Buffy?"Den rødhårede heks drejede hovedet og så hen på den unge kvinde, der stod og kiggede fraværende ud af butikkens dunkle glasruder. Ordene havde tilsyneladende ingen reaktion frembragt hos hende.

"Buffy?"

Veninden drejede hovedet med sæt. "Ja? Hvad?"

"Var det ikke rart at være af sted i aften. Du ved, ligesom i gamle dage?"

Buffy blinkede; hendes øjne genvandt fokus. "Jo. Selvfølgelig …" Et svagt smil kom over hendes læber, men få sekunder senere var det væk og hendes opmærksomhed var igen rettet mod omgivelserne udenfor. En trækning løb over hendes ansigt. "Er- er det okay med jer, hvis jeg tager en ekstra tur? Xander, kan du følge Dawn hjem?"

Det andet spørgsmål frembragte et højlydt suk hos lillesøsteren. Xander så fra den utilfredse teenagepige til sin lyshårede veninde.

"Jeg ved ikke, Buff. Det har været en lang aften. Sikker på du ikke bare skal kravle ned under din varme, bløde dyne og slappe af for en gangs skyld?"

"Det er det, Xander og jeg planlægger at gøre," indskød Anya. "Bortset fra at vores senge-scenarie også inkluderer en masse stearinlys og en omgang sensuel massage."

Xander vred sig en smule i stolen. Willow himlede med øjnene.

"Jeg går derud igen," sagde Buffy og så sig om efter den pæl, hun havde lagt fra sig, da de var trådt ind i Magishoppen. "Vi ses i morgen." Hun greb beslutsomt ud efter den spidse pind og begav sig mod døren.

Dawn så ned i bordet. "Ja, vi ses."

Buffy vandrede hen ad den mørkelagte gade. Hendes blik var rettet mod den stjerneløse himmel over hende. Kølig luft smøg sig om hendes krop, sivede ind i hende som en bedøvende ligegyldighed. Hun følte sig tom. Lyden af hendes fødder mod asfalten var det eneste, der hørtes i dunkelheden. Og alligevel vidste hun, at hun ikke var alene.

Da noget strejfede hendes skulder, snurrede hun øjeblikkeligt omkring og sendte med et velplaceret slag den – eller det – der havde rørt hende til jorden. Hun så ned på sin forfølger og blev ikke overrasket.

"Spike."

"Godaften, Slayer."

Den platinblonde vampyr så op på hende med et fornøjet udtryk, mens han langsomt gned sit kæbeparti.

"Tip: drop luskeriet. Det fungerer aldrig."

Spike fnøs. "Jeg ville have hilst, skat, men du virkede så optaget af at præsentere mit ansigt for din knytnæve." Han løftede sig op på albuerne og så et øjeblik vurderende på hende; som om han overvejede, om hun ville række ham hånden og hjælpe ham op. Efter et par sekunder rejste han sig.

"Hvad laver du egentlig ude så sent?" spurgte han, mens han børstede snavs af sin læderjakke. "Jeg troede, at selv Den Udvalgte havde brug for at hvile engang imellem."

"Nah." Hun trak på skuldrene. "Jeg følte et pludseligt behov for at hamre en træpæl gennem hjertet på de levende døde. Tidsfaktoren var uden betydning."

"Hm. Har du noget imod at jeg hopper med på dine natlige aktiviteter?"

Hun blinkede. "Hvad?"

"Jeg har hørt, at der er nye blodsugere i byen," uddybede han, tilsyneladende uden at have bemærket hendes momentane forvirring. "De holder til et par blokke herfra." Der var et håbefuldt skær i hans blå øjne. "Hvis du har lyst, kunne vi …"

"Fint med mig," sagde hun og prøvede at ignorere den lette kriblen i sine kinder. "Du viser vej."

Og det gjorde han. Buffy holdt sig bag ham, prøvede at undgå at stirre ham for meget i nakken. Noget sagde hende, at han ville kunne fornemme det.

_Dæmon, _gentog hun for sig selv. _Amoralsk, djævelsk skabning uden samvittighed. _

En uvelkommen varme krøb gennem hende. Hun vidste, at hun ikke burde føle sådan her. Men en del af hende var ligeglad med dette. Når blot hun følte.


End file.
